Talk:Golden Legion
Go here http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/smp.php it lets you design your own chapter coloursVegas adict 21:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I love you now. Thanks, Vegas. Time to make ma kick-ass space marine. KuHB1aM 21:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Disgraced members If a Space Marine rebels, they're executed, and their records destroyed. They don't get exiled to the Warp/Eye of Terror/Maelstrom/Nearest inhospitable planet. They're killed as an example to other would-be rebel Space Marines and to preserve humanity's belief that the Space Marines are incorruptible. //--Run4urLife! 11:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, he needs to be executed BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 11:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll fix it. Cut me some slack here, I researched all the other stuff. KuHB1aM 11:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :True. True. Oh, and I found the Imperial Fists Index Astartes Article if you have any questions (I'd upload pages as pics, but my scanner seems intent on goading me into stabbing it in the near future). //--Run4urLife! 11:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) So you found it? Awesome. Any weird mutations, etc, besides not being able to burn people's eyes out with spit? KuHB1aM 11:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Unexplainable need to punish themseslves in the Pain Glove and an unnatural drive for self-sacrifice. They can't hibernate like other Space Marines, because they have no Sus-an Membrane. Pretty stable Gene Seed, really. The acid spit thing is the Betcher's Gland. The Fists and presumably their descendents don't have any. //--Run4urLife! 12:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool. Thanks for letting me know. I'm doing the fleet right now, so I'll add the pain and hibernation later. KuHB1aM 12:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Space Marine Chapter Fleets are usually three-or-so Battle Barges (invent suitable names yourself), nine to twelve Strike Cruisers and then there's frigates. //--Run4urLife! 20:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: I think . . . //--Run4urLife! 20:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know about the 3. I gave them 5 because there are fifteen companies; 3 companies to each battle barge. The Golden Legion doesn't really follow the Codex Astartes that well. Since I gave them extra battle barges, I give them less Strike Cruisers, although I would be happy to increase fleet power if you insist. KuHB1aM 20:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Chapters are a max of 1, 000 Space Marines, by Terran Law, as well as the Codex. So your fifteen Companies are under-strengthed. How is it you plan on taking a Legion Grand Company with these runts? //--Run4urLife! 21:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I plan to shoot them. KuHB1aM 21:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Actually, I'm think I'm going to run them over with tanks. KuHB1aM 21:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT EDIT: Hey, wait a second! Your Grand Company may be grand, but I read on the Black Legion. Most of your vets have long since died! Before you were allied to Chaos Undivided, your Legion switched between chaos gods. Everytime you switched, alot of your original guys died when chaos power left them lifeless husks. HA! Now we're on even terms. Suck it, chaos rookies! KuHB1aM 21:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :They bounce God-to-God because they're Chaos Undivided. And that was only the ones who got possessed who got drained, and they're a distinct minority. If you wanna do research, do it right, and don't try to throw it at a veteran. You n00b! ;) //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Sons_of_Horus#Sons_of_Horus Read under Black Legion heading. It says "until they neared extinction"! Read it yourself! Almost all of your vets died before they finally moved to Chaos Undivided. KuHB1aM 21:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :That's exxageration. I've got a more recent Index Astartes article, published by GW. And again, Chaos Marines who accept possession are in the minority (hence being an Elites choice in the Army List), so the people being left as husks would be a minority. Index Astartes trumps Slaves to Darkness. Hard copy also trumps internet. //--Run4urLife! 21:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit! Well, we're still badass. Shall the Steel Tigers be appearing to fight alongside their older brethren? KuHB1aM 21:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I did intertwine their backstory (the destruction of the Second Company) into the fighting on Cadia against the 3rd Grand Company. I dunno. Throwing my faction against each other may not be a great idea. //--Run4urLife! 22:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) C'mon, send em' in. The Golden Legion needs fan-boys. KuHB1aM 22:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, rabid mongrel Space Marines who are being followed by the Inquisition. They'd be the fanboys of Dorn's purists. Yeah. And Horus was a Chaplain . . . ;) //--Run4urLife! 22:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) How did people miss that? Second Founding is a no-no. The Fists split into the Black Templars and the Crimson Fists. You'll have to pick another Founding. Using Dorn's gene seed is still ok though. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Aren't there numerous unknown Second Founding Chapters? KuHB1aM 14:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No. The unknowns came after that. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *bangs head against wall* Can we say that one of the unknowns was a Second Founding? Please please please?! KuHB1aM 14:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not busting the canon. If you can present a (preferably not outdated) canon source that says there were unknowns in the 2nd, then you can leave it. If not, it's gonna need to change. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit. Ok, I gotta hunt stuff down in a hopeless cause here. Either that, or the Golden Legion just got a new ancestor Legion. Are there any loyal legions that have unknown second founding chapters? KuHB1aM 14:47, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sonuvabitch. Oh well. Time to become Third Founding. KuHB1aM 14:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I'll fix it later. KuHB1aM 14:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The Titans Are under the authority of a separate Imperial organization (the Adeptus Titanicus). They don't just get handed out to Space Marines. They could well have a history and healthy working relations, but they don't just get assigned to a Chapter. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I've worded it differently now. KuHB1aM 21:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Poster boys and big-shots or not, Chapters don't get their own Titan Legion. It's been deliberately set up like that by the Imperium to prevent anything like the Heresy ever happening again. Same reasons as their ships being so highly specialized for planetary assault and rapid response. So that no single Chapter Master can hold as much power as the Legions did before the Heresy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Dammit! It's impossible to create a mary-sue faction these days! *Slams head against wall* Solbur 01:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Did a dang fine job with the Crusade, boyo. Just give them shitheaps of Dreadnoughts or something. Or better yet, don't. --Solbur 01:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, bro. And as for the mary-sue problem... well, nukes have been obsolete for thousands of years now, so that rules that out. What about a dragon? KuHB1aM 01:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at Exterminatus. Cyclonic torpedoes, virus bombs, all that good stuff. Regardless though, keep in mind that a chapter HAS to be below or at 1,000 in terms of numbers, so your group can't get as overpowered as you might like anyway. It seems that the safeguards put in place after the Heresy were GW's way or preventing fan writers from making implausibly powerful chapters. --Solbur 01:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) We fixed the number problem a long time ago, lol. Maybe I'll get two dragons... lol jk. Time to go look up Exterminatus. KuHB1aM 01:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Also, as for the Poseter Boys thing. That spot belongs to the Ultramarines. And the Titan problem still hasn't been fixed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:16, September 1, 2009 (UTC) The chapter could have a good relationship with the titan legion just not have the full suport of them.Also i don't think the guardsmen can be premenantly attached eitherVegas adict 18:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Let me keep my poster status; that much I should get. There's plenty of room in the Imperium for poster-boys. And yeah, I'll fix the Titan thing, chill. KuHB1aM 22:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Angron can both fly like an eagle and sting like a fatal injury. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Lol that's not the point. KuHB1aM 22:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :On a more Canonazi note, I doubt any Loyalist would willingly mention Angron in a good light, regardless of his fighting prowess. Maybe replace that with Russ. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll change it. I've played canonnazi before too. KuHB1aM 23:04, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I always thought the Ultramarines were the postorboys but these guys do sound pretty cool. I like their legion symbol, thats pretty cool. Doombringer99 22:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :They are the poster boys. So says the Canon (that's why they're in command of a third of the Galaxy). This lot are the backup in case the next Tyrannic war cuts the Ultramarines off from the Galaxy with the Shadow in the Warp. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya that makes sense huh. No fair! the Ultramarines get a third of the galaxy! Though it would be a huge load of responsibility. Whatever. Anyways, thanks for clairifying that. Doombringer99 22:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Thanks for the compliments. But we'd wipe the floor with those panzy blue horseshoe bastards :) lol jk Ultramarines are cool. KuHB1aM 02:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Haha lol, I bet you would, Because everyone knows Gold is cooler than Blue! Doombringer99 02:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Of course. I like the way you think, pal. KuHB1aM 02:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Unless your being sarcastic. Then I'd have to castrate you. KuHB1aM 02:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No im not, I swear. Doombringer99 02:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 player created Legions are always coole then the company created ones. Much moe interesting reads. Doombringer99 03:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Question, can i mention the GL in The Ditch Fighters? i'm not sure these two chapters would like each other [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Go for it. I'm interested in how that might work out. KuHB1aM 10:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) You said these guys are slipping towards Chaos, yeah? Would the magnificent bastard have anything to do with their accelerating slide down the slope? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Maybe. I was leaning more towards their arrogance as the cause, but if you want, he could be involved. KuHB1aM 20:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :The arrogance would definitely be the base cause, but Alistair could be the accelerant Yeah... but how would he do that? KuHB1aM 21:56, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :He's an inventive guy. Could've planted the seeds of Chaos in Kaldrin on Cadia. They were all exposed to masses of Chaos Energy by Savark's bombs. And then there's the fact that if you spend too long fighting monsters, you yourself can become a monster. Their hate could quite easily lead them to the foot of Khorne's Throne. Alistair could be their "Native Guide" down the path to damnation. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I am honored i could play a part in the golden boys downfall. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) This sounds juicy. KuHB1aM 00:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Hah. ''"Welcome, little Brothers. Welcome to the Path of Truth." //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I can't really imagine Alistair in conversation with a Golden Legionnaire without some form of physical conflict....lol. KuHB1aM 20:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, yeah. At war and then all of a sudden, they're following the same gods. I can't say they'd get along well. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol .Anyway, I'm still not sure if I'm gonna have the Bespin Brigadiers go traitor as well... KuHB1aM 00:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Well, corrupting Imperial citizens and soldiers is one of Alistair's hobbies . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Jesus christ just turn him into a daemon prince is already! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 04:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Lol just do it. KuHB1aM 15:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey Kuhblam, mind if I borrow ur pretty boys for the Templar article? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sure, dude. As long as it doesn't end in an extremely embarrassing and crippling defeat for the GL that will render them unable to fight, of course. KuHB1aM 11:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Haha of course, you saw what I did for Alistair, im hoping it'll turn out just as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Awesome, sounds good. KuHB1aM 12:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I think the quote section should be fixed up, put down the bottom and given the by section [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'''] 23:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix it later, kind of tired right now. KuHB1aM 02:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It's kinda obvious, but the Golden Legion are pretty much automatic rivals to the Iron Scorpions, they hate arrogance. --NecrusIV 07:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Obsessions with exterminartus i read the article a while back. It seems like they're obsessed with exterminartus. Its like: "My lord, The Planet larkonis has fallen to chaos. What should we do?" "EXTERMINARTUS!" My lord, there's a small chaos cult on our moon. What should we do?" "EXTERMINARTUS!" My lord, I'm afraid we've run out of milk for cups of tea. "Thats it! EXTERMINARTUS!" They seem to give out more exterminartus's than most inquisitors combined. For russ! For the Wolftime! 21:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I decided to do a word count on this because i was bored, including the edit things, titles and the templates it sits at a grand total of *drum roll* 14147!! Thats alot of words. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 03:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments "Originally created by a section of the original Imperial Fists that split into several other Chapters," This bit doesn't make sense. The third founding didn't have the imperial fists split into several chapters. You can fix this origin story rather easily! I can see this was originally a 2nd founding chapter. In order for it to make more sense currently, it sounds like it was a part of another founding (IE the 2nd). I would get rid of that bit and replace it with an Imperial Fist Captain or Company that were asked to become a new chapter. "The Golden Legion fights in the name of the Throne and all who serve the Throne as one of the Emperor’s finest Space Marine Chapters. Founded by Sargantanas Eligron, they, in reality, are a ruthless Chapter with questionable motives, although on a surface level they are a shining example of the Emperor’s finest. Though their actions may be suspect, no Inquisitor has had the gall to investigate one of the most powerful political and military oriented Chapters in all of the Imperium to date. The Golden Legion, although an effective Chapter in many ways, has since fallen into arrogance over the millennia." Ruthlessness isn't really a bad thing unless you are talking about shelling citizens to kill a bunch of orks. Or you could make it so that other chapters don't trust the Chapter. If so, you may use my Chapter The Wanderers to prove that concept. Falling into arrogance isn't that big of a pitiful for a chapter, you should probably mention that the chapter is stubborn and arrogant. That would win you some bonus points. I would also if you really want to make it so that the reason why is because of a malfunctioning organ. Also... Please use grammarly.... or a spell check! Grammar can help you explain your stories so much better and would aid you far more than not using spell check or grammar check. Millennia is the correct spelling for instance. StormWarriors2 (talk) 16:25, May 27, 2017 (UTC) I Second That All valid points StormWarriors2, You pointed out some of the issues most of us have noticed for awhile. Keep in mind when this article was selected as a Featured Article of the month, let's just stay, the standards weren't as high as they are now. The whole bit about them being, 'One of the Emperor's finest Space Marine Chapters.' That isn't Mary Sue-ish or anything ;-) Anyways, though you bring up some very valid points and subsequent fixes, I'm afraid your wasting your time, as this author hasn't touched this article or made any contributions since 2010! So I highly doubt anything will be edited anytime soon. Just fyi... Algrim Whitefang, WH40K WikiFanon Humble Adept (talk) 19:31, May 27, 2017 (UTC)